


Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Pierce the Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brother is the best friend you can have, and Mike and Vic Fuentes weren't an exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

There was barley an age difference between brothers, Mike and Vic, so naturally they were best friends. Spending much of their younger years together, from building forts together to their teenage years where they stayed up late at night watching horror movies.

Of course, nothing lasts forever, not even the friendship between brothers. Vic went off the college, leaving Mike a senior in high school, No older brother to hang out with. No older brother to back him up. No older brother to talk to when he had to. No older brother to pick him up when he’s down. No older brother that was the only person he could really talk to.

When Vic came home for Christmas, he talked about his roommate; his new best friend.

It’s not like either of them hadn’t had other friends. But that didn’t stop them from being best friends. So when Vic wouldn’t stop talking about this guy, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Who was this guy that was taking his best friend? What makes it worse was that Vic didn’t seem like he needed his younger brother.

Mike was never a good student; he didn’t understand a lot of the work and always tried getting into trouble. Vic was always there to keep him in line and help him with his work though so it wasn’t that bad. But at the start of his senior year, his grades dropped. He was sent to the guidance counselor multiple times due to the dramatic change, but it never said anything more than “I’m fine.” The only person he could talk to was his brother. He tried calling and Skyping with Vic so he could talk to him, maybe even help him understand his homework but the response he always got was “I’m busy” and “later I promise.”

Later never came.

But after finding out his best friend was essentially stolen from him, it was a downwards spiral from there. Not trying to study for tests or doing his homework and tuning out of class when he wasn’t skipping. He even stopped hanging out with his friends – who were trying to talk sense into him – and instead, spent his time with the guys that were close to dropping out and spent their afternoons in detention. He started smoking to help deal with the sadness he felt. He didn’t see the harm.

His parents noticed something was wrong with him, but they never asked. And he gave up trying to talk to Vic, the rejection made him see that there was no point. And it’s not like Vic tried any better.

High school came to an end, but Mike didn’t go to college. Instead he moved out to live with the group of guys he spent the rest of high school with. The sadness in him had gotten worse, and he started experimenting with different drugs. Cocaine, heroine, meth, you name it.

But eventually, experimenting turned to something else. The depression he felt from this rejection of his own brother had gotten worse. His life had gotten worse.

He didn’t know whether or not his parents had tried contacting him. He sold his phone for more drugs years ago. His friends from high school stopped talking to him when he left them for his new friends.

And Vic? Well Vic stood there, tears running down his face, in front of the cold stone, Michael Christopher Fuentes carved into it.


End file.
